Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In prefabricated buildings, components such as internal walls, cabinetry, shelves, fixtures, fittings, etc are erected and fastened together on site, and may be uncoupled for internal space reorganization, for alternative use of space, or for deconstruction and removal of the building.
Permanent fasteners can hinder the uncoupling of components and deconstruction of the building. Also, the use of permanent fasteners may result in the components becoming damaged, requiring repair or replacement.
Hook and loop fasteners require that at least one of the underlying substrates for either the hook portion or the loop portion of the fastener be flexible, to enable one such portion to be peeled away and detached from the other.